bojoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp
| dominion = the Eternal Garden | alignment = Neutral good | portfolio = Community, Good, Art, Love, Protection, Lore | worshipers = Lots, Notably women and families, artists, storytellers, those of good alignments. | favored weapon = Lash Knife, Net | cleric alignments = | | domains = Charm Community Good Knowledge Protection | apotheosis = 1781 IE }} = Basic Information = Description Wisp appears as an air genasi with pale blue skin and long curly white hair. Her hair is most often worn down, and her skin is decorated with a number of white lines in intricate patterns. Her left hand and lower forearm will occasionally appear to be made from pure light. She most commonly takes the form of a woman in her early twenties, but occasionally appears older, as if in her late fifties. She has a reputation for beauty, both natural born and derived from a focus on personal presentation. Her wardrobe is wide and varied - and she may appear wearing any manner of well-crafted garment. However, she is only ever seen wearing white. She always wears a white choker with a pale gem on it, that flickers with energy from within. Since her ascension, she is accompanied by three goldenglow moths that will flutter around the area and occasionally settle in her hair. Character Wisp is the current head of the BoJonian pantheon, but has been a person of note in BoJonian politics since the founding of the Chronopolis . She is concerned primarily with the greater good, and has been known to turn a blind eye to minor evil activities as long as things on the whole are going smoothly. While she believes gods should no longer directly interfere in mortal affairs, many of her values have extended to, and are propagated through her church , notably protection for family and the less fortunate, and the creation of social support for the fostering of strong communities. When interacting with others, she conducts herself professionally, and has a reputation for being a good host, even when dealing with enemies. She is noted for her wide appreciation of different varieties of tea, and preference for entertaining with tea ceremony. She has often appeared frustrated and cynical about the level of evil in the world, and will often patronize those that have earned her ire or failed her in tasks. She has little regard for stupidity and brashness, and has been known to examine a problem from different angles (almost to a paranoid degree) before taking action. History Early Life Wisp began her life mortal; as a product of the slave breeding program in an average sized fort in the eastern desert regions of BoJonia . She was raised as part of the slave community in the same fort, and primarily spent her childhood years working as a household slave tending laundry, mending, and doing kitchen work. She later matured into a natural beauty, and was found to have talent for singing; both factors that led to her re-assignment as one of the slaves in charge of entertainment. It was here that she learned the foundations of being a bard, and what may have originally sparked her interest in lore and the arts. It was also at this time that she was transferred into the barracks for slaves with special training and tasks, a home that she would share with later-Chronopolis founders Shade, Saelithel and Kieran until the time of their liberation. Liberation After Wisp had reached age 18, the existing civil war between the BoJonian Empire and BoJonian Order reached her settlement. The place was attacked and set aflame, creating enough confusion to allow Wisp and many of her fellow slaves the chance to escape. Wisp and her fellow barracks members fled into a nearby wooded area to the north, and remained there for several days until it was determined that their previous home was lost to them. Wandering lost, the group by pure chance happened upon the ruins of an old church, a place that served as both much needed shelter, and the hiding place of a powerful ring. The subsequent wishes made with the ring changed the political landscape completely. The new political climate of BoJonia left their once liberators captured and at heavy losses. Wisp and company managed to locate a nearby keep with several surviving members, and assisted in preparing for an oncoming seige. Severely outmatched, the small force inhabiting the keep was at a loss for how to turn the tide. During a meeting of the keep's notables, a young BoJonian by the name of Dallan Felstryke suggested they seek allies with the monks in a long-sealed temple to the north. From there, Wisp, Felstryke and company secreted themselves out of the keep to chase this last hope for allies. The group was successfully able to locate the crater where the Temple of Sho once stood and subsequently gain admittance into the hidden plane where it had been relocated. However, once gaining admittance to the temple, it was revealed that the passage of time there was considerably removed from that of BoJonia . Time Stream Corrections The world Wisp and her companions emerged into when leaving the temple was vastly different from the one they had come from. They would discover that the place was subject to an ongoing downpour of acid rain, and overrun with mindless undead. The crater where the temple had long ago stood was full of every manner of junk and refuse. It was here, searching for salvage, that Wisp's right hand was severed mid-forearm. Bleeding out in the rain, Wisp accepted an offer of help from the lingering presence of Illiana. Now in the Lady's service, Wisp's hand was replaced by one made of light. The group found that there were few living BoJonians left, and the first settlement they arrived at was discovered to be secretly controlled by undead. This discovery, and anger at Wisp's preaching for her newfound faith led to the group needing to leave the settlement in a hurry. It is notable that during their escape from this settlement, Wisp began her favouritism for use of the net in combat. From there, the group began seeking a way to return to their original place in time. Making their way to the ruins of Old Amalgam, they came to discover rumors of the existence of an old time travel device at the top of the Ebon Tower. During their exploration of the ruined city, Wisp discovered her second favored weapon, the lash knife. It is rumored that the weapon she originally discovered was vorpal, a property that allowed for the defeat of a very large undead at the hands of her and Saelithel. This feat heralded the group as saviours of a nearby settlement, and Wisp was subsequently invited to take over its leadership. While Wisp originally agreed to stay with the settlement, she was inevitably brought back to the current timeline with the use of the time rod that had been discovered by her companions. The group then embarked on a mission to try and prevent the visions of the future they had encountered. They tried and failed to save BoJonia from a future ravaged by plague by saving the original Heaven's Cloud, only to find they had worsened the future. Going back to correct their mistake, they found they had contracted a plague, which they then had to cure. By tapping into the void and applying clever engineering by BoJonian specialist Gerald, they managed to cure both impending plagues. They would later discover this had come at quite a cost. Founding of the Chronopolis Through Saelithel 's clever manipulation and use of a Deck of Many Things they had found in the ruins of Old Amalgam, the group of once-slaves established themselves a keep and a foothold in the eastern edges of BoJonia. Controlled by non-BoJonians, the keep quickly attracted outside settlers, and was soon a bustling community. While the keep itself (and its political and economic influence) began to expand through the efforts of Wisp's companions, she was primarily interested in the foundation and structure of the surrounding community. Through her efforts, the surrounding settlement established an organized government with stable social support and equal rights for all races. Each of Wisp's travelling companions focused on their own pursuits as the city - now dubbed "the Chronopolis " continued to boom and grow. It was during this time that Wisp began to build the new church of Illiana , establishing a temple in her honor in the city. Around the time of the founding of Avarice - the first of Shade 's casinos, Wisp also opened the doors to her school and organization of courtesans. This group of highly trained women enabled Wisp to generate profit for further projects. This also served as one of the many factors that contributed to the Chronopolis ' economic, and eventual political stability. Raising the Chronopolis After several years of prosperity, it came to be that the plane of BoJonia was threatened by a terrasque. Tasked with the protection of their own people as well as increasing pressure from the BoJonians to assist in dealing with the issue, the Chronopolis elite set upon several important projects. Exact details of how the terrasque eventually met its end (after chewing up a significant portion of the BoJonian countryside) have never been released to the public. It is said that the beast was slain by a powerful magic explosion, and that pieces of it were later utilized to build a great airship. This airship provided the power behind the Chronopolis a means to travel to different planes in search of a solution for the long-term safety of the city's inhabitants . They searched for a way to launch the city into the air and protect it by means of magic. Notably, during these travels they made allies in the astral plane, and resurrected the once dead goddess, Gaia. Further, after gaining access to the sealed elven city on Three Stones, Saelithel was able to determine the proper construction of the mythal and mythallar that would later power the Chronopolis . Returning to the city, the designs for the city's new power source were constructed and adapted for use by Saelithel and Scarlet . Through the donation of magic power by the many casters in the city of the Chronopolis , gathered from both the wizards controlled by Saelithel and the general population through Wisp's efforts and request , the mythal was charged in record time. This power source allowed the city to not only be shielded, but to float above BoJonian soil. The 'Day of Ascension ' has been a holiday on the Chronopolis ever since. Its neutrality established, the Chronopolis proceeded to enjoy several decades of peace and prosperity. During this time, Wisp expanded her school and her social influence, as well as Illiana 's church. She also made an effort to expand her spiritual knowledge through meditation and prophecy. She retired from dealing in direct politics - leaving an elected Prime Minister in control of the Chronopolis ' everyday political dealings. While business with her courtesans continued to do well, she began to focus on fostering the arts. She was said to have been responsible for the founding of several theaters, galleries, and museums on the floating island of the Chronopolis. The title 'the White Lady' originated during this time period, derived from her adoption of an all-white wardrobe. Wisp developed and maintained a close relationship with Shade for a couple decades. She mothered twelve children with him, while providing foster care for many others, including the offspring of Saelithel . However, Wisp and Shade 's romantic relationship had dissolved by the beginning of the Multiverse war. The Multiverse War The long years of peace and prosperity came to an end with the rising threat of the elder evils, later discovered to be manipulated by the Master of Souls, Roux Yemin . The Chronopolis elite became aware of an increasing number of issues across the multiverse. Wisp herself began to receive what would become a series of foreboding visions about a dead world. Signs of elder evils emerging, and an ultimatum to the gods that interference would ensure their death left multiple planes in jeapoardy. Wisp specifically nearly succumbed to full control by Illiana , now titled the Dark Lady. The church Wisp had built in her name, now full of mindless undead, kept her captive within, until she was rescued and extracted from the building by Scarlet sometime later. Things began to look more and more grim as elder evils began to emerge on the different planes of the multiverse. The ultimatum given was soon challenged by Saelithel ; an action that led to the death of near all the gods. An act of desparation by previous BoJonian greater deities Alexander and Aubrey left the great elder evil Pandorym chasing the last known god in the multiverse - Bunson , later termed 'the Running God'. Wisp was later able to commune with Bunson, and in her efforts to generate a solution to the many ongoing problems, also provided him comfort and friendship. During this time, Wisp also began meeting with Terrick Nim , then on the opposite side of the conflict. Shortly after the threats began to emerge, the civilian population of the Chronopolis was sealed away on an outside plane by Saelithel . This included eight of Wisp's twelve children. The Chronopolis elite remained on the Chronopolis for some time afterward, but were all eventually ejected by Saelithel 's manipulations of the mythal . Taking refuge on Scarlet 's great ship, the Aeon , the group wandered the astral plane while formulating a solution. It was during this time that both Wisp and Shade focused on the rehabilitation of what they understood to be Saelithel's initial clone, Akakrin. The war took a drastic turn during the meeting at the Concordant Opposition . The Aeon came to dock on its borders, and the group led Bunson into the heart of it, where godly powers cease to function. While Pandorym did not dare venture as close, the entity was destroyed as Bunson pulled it in. With his last breath, Bunson transferred his remaining deific power to Wisp. After emerging from the Concordant opposition , Wisp ascended. Roux Yemin , who had then come to gloat over his victory, subsequently fled to his own plane and into hiding. As tides changed in the Multiverse war, Wisp used her new-found powers to vanquish the elder evils and right what she could across the multiverse. Roux Yemin and the Dark Lady still missing, she began to mount an offensive. She granted sanctuary, and later godhood, to former Yemin allies Terrick Nim and Rayden , as well as granting deific powers to many of the old Chronopolis elite, on the condition that they be under contract. She spent a good deal of time visiting, and asking advice of Thallis , who proved to be a valuable support to her throughout the conflict.From there, with aid of her team of new allies, she began a massive recruitment campaign, involving the construction of the city of Promise as a base of operations, while simultaneously trying to divine a way into the locked plane. The plane of Chronopolis civilians was also located - found then to have progressed several generations into the future while locked away. While Wisp was greived by this, it also contributed a great influx of followers in her faith, and thus an increase in power. While Wisp was personally unable to participate in the final battle versus the Master of Souls , her and her allies mustered a great army to eventually take the tower and bring down the man himself. Following Yemin 's defeat, Wisp's pantheon then made a cease-fire agreement with fellow greater diety Illiana , and divided territories. Relationships Emissaries Churches and Dogma Current Activities Wisp currently resides on her plane, frequently keeping the company of Thallis (who has chosen to reside there) and less frequently, the rest of her pantheon. She has re-kindled her romance with Shade , and they have collaborated on constructing a currently uninhabited plane. She maintains a position against direct influence on mortal affairs, but continues to promote the growth of a strong church and surrounding community. She is gradually coming to learn about her many descendants, and continues to watch over the plane that Saelithel originally created for the Chronopolis civilians. She no longer comes to the Chronopolis , and all of her holdings there have since been inherited by her daughter, Breeze (Bree). However, many of her previous activities are still accomplished through her church, which takes an active interest in the arts, the sharing of lore, the education of youth, and the building of strong, equal-rights communities. She tries to maintain a tenuous peace between planes and deities, hoping to allow the planes ravaged by the multiverse war to rebuild. = Gallery = WispNewFull.jpg|''Wisp, The White Lady'' ShadeWispFull.jpg|''Wisp and Shade, Pre-Ascension'' Category:Greater deities Category:Air genasi Category:Neutral good deities